


Chronique de la guerre de conversion – Heroïne Luna

by Muthesox



Series: Conversion War Chronicles [3]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muthesox/pseuds/Muthesox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pendant la guerre de conversion contre les Extra-Equusien qui voulaient conquérir la planète Equus, Luna, une princesse du royaume d'Equestria situé sur cette même planète, est devenue une héroïne de cette même guerre par ses actions.</p><hr/><p>Ceci est mon seconde histoire jamais écrite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronique de la guerre de conversion – Heroïne Luna

Luna était tout simplement dans une colère noire.

 

Celestia l’était tout autant.

 

Tout était à un point tel que Celestia aurait pu demander à Luna de redevenir Nightmare Moon.

 

Mais le Nightmare avait disparu depuis le début de la guerre.

 

Luna voyait tous les jours les effets de cette guerre.

 

Les cadavres des humains, tués par leurs semblables.

 

Les poneys, capturés par des humains pour être convertis.

 

Les camps de colonisation comme les appelaient les humains, ou des poneys convertis était réduits en esclavage pour aider les humains à coloniser la planète Equus.

 

Les cadavres des licornes, venues au front pour tenter de stopper l’expansion du champ de conversion avec leur magie, pour être abattus à vue par les humains et leurs armes à feu.

 

Ce champ de conversion, venu du portail qui s’était ouvert entre la planète Terre et la planète Equus, était une aberration capable de supprimer la magie.

 

Le portail avait été créé par accident par un humain nommé Luc lors de l’explosion du Grand collisionneur de hadrons, l’accélérateur de particules dont il était responsable.

 

Le premier poney qui avait été converti par le champ de conversion avait été Rainbow Dash et cela s’était produit purement par accident. Mais malheureusement la conversion des poneys qui avait suivi n’avait pas été par accident.

 

Luc avait été horrifié des effets du champ de conversion. Il ne voulait pas que la magie disparaisse d’Equus ni que des poneys soit convertis, privés de leur magie, de leurs ailes, de leurs cornes, leurs couleurs ou de leur marque de beauté.

 

Il voulait refermer ce portail qu’il avait créé par accident et stopper ce champ de conversion.

 

Luna savait qu’il avait été sincère.

 

Il était retourné sur Terre, avait tenté de trouver des scientifiques pour refermer le portail et stopper le champ de conversion.

 

Mais en chemin il avait rencontré des gens qu’il l’avaient appelé “Prophète”.

 

Le mouvement des convertisseurs, ces humains qui voulaient convertir les poneys et coloniser Equus, étaient convaincu que la conversion des poneys et la disparition de la magie était la volonté de la Planète Déesse Terre et qu’elle voulait que la planète Equus devienne son second vaisseau.

 

Luc avait été horrifié par la folie de cette secte. Et encore plus d’être considéré comme un prophète parce qu’il était responsable du portail reliant la Terre à Equus.

 

Il était retourné dans la dimension des poneys pour les prévenir du danger.

 

Luna avait supplié Luc de rester dans Equestria. Mais la culpabilité qu’il ressentait l’avait poussé à retourner sur Terre pour tenter de refermer le portail.

 

Il avait été tué par les mêmes gens qu’il l’avait un jour appelé “prophète” quand ils découvrirent qu’il était opposé à la colonisation d’Equus, à la conversion et à l’esclavage des poneys

 

Luna avait pleuré l’humain nommé Luc.

 

Une chose était sûre, depuis que le mouvement sectaire des humains convertisseurs occupaient les alentours du portail ils avaient toute latitude pour tuer les opposants à la conversion qui traversaient le portail depuis la Terre vers Equus pour aider les poneys.

 

Luna savait qu’il y avait un mouvement de résistance sur Terre, elle devait les contacter, voire les aider à venir sur Equus sans qu’il se fassent tuer par cette secte.

 

Luna pensait que le champ de conversion ne pouvait pas convertir une alicorne. Elle était convaincue d’être une déesse après tout.

 

Elle avait donc pris sa décision.

 

Cette nuit-là, la princesse quitta le château de Canterlot et se dirigea vers Poneyville par voie aérienne. Sous couvert de son élément, elle était totalement invisible et avait donc un avantage tactique non négligeable.

 

La ville de Poneyville, située aux alentours directs de la forêt Everfree, avait pris des airs de camp militaire avancé.

 

De nombreuses divisions militaires d'Equestria ainsi que de tous les autres pays de la planète Equus étaient présentes.

 

Le plus surprenant était la vision de la forêt Everfree situé près de Poneyville.

 

La forêt avait simplement disparu car le champ de conversion s’était étendu sur la totalité de sa surface.

 

Luna pouvait voir les installations militaires des humains sous couvert du champ de conversion.

 

Elle savait que derrière les installations militaires, il y avait des camps de colonisation où les poneys convertis étaient réduits en esclavage pour terraformer Equus.

 

Plus loin encore, derrière les camps, il y avait les installations des humains, des colonies.

 

Au fur et à mesure que le champ de conversion s’élargissait, les installations militaires avançaient, les camps de colonisation avançaient et les colonies s’agrandissaient.

 

Et au milieu de tout cela, en permanence gardé par des humains équipés de fusil, se trouvait le portail qui reliait la Terre à Equus.

 

Luna avait une stratégie simple : sous couvert de son invisibilité elle traverserait le champ de conversion et elle irait sur terre pour trouver les résistants, une fois de retour, elle délivrerait les poneys convertis réduits en esclavage.

 

Et ainsi elle traversa le champ de conversion,

 

Luna hurla de douleur alors qu’en moins d’une seconde, comme n’importe quels poneys d’Equus elle fut convertie.

 

Elle perdit ses ailes, sa corne, sa marque de beauté, ses couleurs et sa magie.

 

Elle s’effondra sur le sol sous l’effet de l’insupportable douleur qui la parcourait.

 

Deux humains, probablement de garde dans le secteur, approchait dans sa direction.

 

« Alors mon petit poney, on a décidé de devenir une créature de Notre Déesse Mère Terre ? » Demanda avec un sourire le premier militaire.

 

Luna réussit à se relever, surprenant le second militaire par sa taille.

 

« Officier Gamma ! Est-elle réellement un poney ? À la vue de sa taille je dirais que c’est plutôt un cheval … Princesse Luna ? » Demanda incrédule le second militaire.

 

« Soldat Bêta, Ne … » Commença l’officier Gamma.

 

« COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS … » Commença à crier Luna dans sa voie royale de Canterlot avant que la douleur de la conversion lui coupe le souffle.

 

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir insulter ces salopards de singes sans poils totalement habillés.

 

« Tu avais raison Soldat Bêta, c’est bien la voix du cheval Luna. Elle a dû sûrement être surprise de voir que même une soi-disant déesse d’Equus pouvait être convertie par la volonté de notre véritable déesse : ‘La planète Terre’. Elle a dû venir ici pour tenter de libérer ses amis poneys » Rétorqua avec un petit rire sadique l’officier Gamma.

 

Le soldat bêta semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

 

« Je ne voulais pas croire à ces histoires à propos du fait que notre planète soit une déesse, mais si la princesse Luna en est bien une elle aussi, ou tout du moins une créature magique plus puissante que les autres et que le champ de conversion marche sur elle. Alors le champ de conversion provient bien d’une entité déique telle que la planète Terre » énonça le soldat Bêta.

 

« Et n’oublie pas aussi que Notre Déesse nous as permis de vivre sur son corps en nous donnant, à nous habitant de la Terre, des formes dépourvus de magies, parce que sa volonté est d’avoir des créatures non magiques sur son corps, sinon pourquoi son champ de conversion supprimerait toute forme de magie et permettrait à notre flore dépourvu de magie de pousser en supprimant la flore polluée de magie originaire d’Equus » Termina l’officier Gamma.

 

Luna ressentait toujours cet étrange sentiment chaque fois qu’elle entendait parler de la croyance de cette secte. Comme si tout cela n’était qu’un prétexte.

 

« Mais tu sais, soldat Bêta, je crois bien que ton tour de garde est terminé »

 

L’officier Gamma utilisa une sorte de télécommande et un bruit survint dans l’arme du soldat bêta qui réalisa alors qu’elle n’était plus opérationnelle.

 

“Colonel Zêta”

 

Le colonel zêta pointa son arme sur le soldat bêta, tandis qu’un autre militaire approcha pour tenir Luna en joue,

 

« Alors on est un petit amateur de poneys, bêta ? »Demanda Zêta alors que l’autre militaire donne un violent coup de pied à Luna,

 

Bêta ne peut s’empêcher de montrer son aversion à l’encontre du traitement que les membres de la secte infligeaient à Luna, se trahissant ainsi sur ses véritables convictions.

 

“Tu étais perdu à partir du moment où tu l’as appelée princesse, bêta. Tu n’as jamais fait partie de notre mouvement. J’ai toujours dit qu’il était dangereux de faire venir des mercenaires qui n’étaient pas du mouvement, une loyauté achetée avec de l’argent ne vaut rien.”

 

Le colonel Zêta tira sur Bêta le tuant ainsi.

 

« Encore un de ces foutus traites blasphémateurs adorant les poneys, ce bêta. »

 

Le souvenir d’un autre humain tué dans une situation similaire revint hanter Luna.

 

Alors Luna fut traînée dans les camps de colonisation les souvenirs des moments qu’elle avait passés avec Luc refirent surface.

 

Le jour où il était venu au château de Canterlot après la conversion accidentelle de Rainbow Dash.

 

Sa volonté de tout faire pour arrêter le champ de conversion.

 

Les moments qu’ils avaient passés ensembles dans le château à découvrir chacun les coutumes de la civilisation de l’autre,

 

Tout cela avait pris fin quand il avait décidé de retourner sur terre pour trouver un moyen de stopper le champ de conversion lorsqu’il avait rencontré les membres de cette secte.

 

Les pensées de Luna furent stoppées quand elle arriva au camp de colonisation où les poneys convertis travaillait déjà à la terraformation d’Equus.

 

Luna avait tout perdu sauf son intelligence. Pour une raison que même les membres de la secte ignorait, les poneys convertis perdaient tout ce qui faisait d’eux des poneys de la planète Equus pour faire d’eux des poneys semblables à ceux de la planète terre. Mais une chose qu’ils gardaient et que ceux de la terre n’avaient pas était l’intelligence.

 

Les poneys convertis avait tout de même de la force physique. Pas autant que les poneys terrestres avec leur force amplifiée par la magie de la nature d’Equus, mais il était tout de même fort.

 

Après tout les poneys convertis était utilisés pour leur force dans le travail de terraformation.

 

Alors le plan se dessina dans sa tête.

 

Bientôt dans la nuit, une horde de poneys convertis défonça tout sur leur passage.

 

Ils avaient toujours eu cette capacité en eux depuis le début, il leur manquait juste une personne pour les guider.

 

Luna était en tête et jetait de fréquent coup d’œil au reste du troupeau.

 

Quelque balle sifflèrent, et bientôt des militaires furent renversés, piétinés, quelques poneys tombèrent, mais le troupeau avançait vers la liberté.

 

Alors que le champ de conversion était visible, signifiant de l’autre côté le royaume d'Equestria et la liberté, la majorité des poneys convertis suivait Luna, piétinant et défonçant tout sur leur passage.

 

Une des balles qui sifflait vers les poneys toucha celle qui un jour tenta d’imposer la nuit éternelle.

 

« Continuez »

 

Le troupeau continua, alors que Luna gisait sur le sol morte après avoir seulement pu dire un mot.

 

Les poneys convertis s’échappèrent pratiquement tous cette nuit-là grâce à Luna.

 

Celestia fut contente lorsque les gardes lui rapportèrent que les poneys convertis s’était échappés

 

Celestia fut choquée quand le nom du poney qui les avait aidés à s’échapper s’avérait être Luna.

 

Celestia ne voulut pas croire quand on lui annonça que le poney qui les avait aidés à s’échapper était morte.

 

Celestia chercha partout sa sœur dans le château avant de tomber sur une lettre :

 

« Je suis partie arrêter ces salopards de singe sans poils »

 

« Ho Luna, tu es si… »

 

Celestia tomba en pleurs.

 

Le lendemain, Celestia ne leva pas le soleil, la lune resta pendant 24H haut dans le ciel.

 

Tous rendirent hommage à la nuit, à la princesse morte en héroïne.

 

Rainbow Dash se souviendra toujours de Luna.

 

Equestria n’oubliera jamais Luna, même si un sort venait un jour à effacer les blessures de la guerre.

 

Luna, princesse de la nuit, Héroïne de guerre.


End file.
